bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tenson Kōrin
"A walking, talking enigma"- King Cartman Tenson Kōrin (天孫降臨; Literally meaning "The Descent to Earth of the Grandson of the Sun Goddess") is the alias or actual name of a mysterious man who is truly a enigma. His spiritual nation of origin is unknown and the reason why he came to the Seireitei is also unknown, as he just randomly appeared one day on top of the First Division's barrack wishing to speak to their leader, the captain-commander. In hopes of gaining information so he can accomplish a goal that he keeps secret to only himself and the captain-commander, he has been placed into Oniwabanshū by the captain-commander himself. He oftenly works independently from everyone else but on some occasions he will bump into the other members and work besides them but he will regularly attend the occasional meetings of the loose-knit organization. He is known across the land for being a powerful warrior from a foreign land. He has gained the moniker; Nazosōjin (謎騒人; Literally meaning "Enigmatic Poet") from the natives of Seireitei because of the shroud of mystery that surrounds him, and his interest in poetry, philosophies and both his profound and mindful way of thinking. Appearance Tenson has the build of a adult male though he is rather slim and tall. He has a light peach skin tone similar to Ichigo Kurosaki. He has unusually long hair for someone of his gender, reaching to the mid-section of his back and tied in a ponytail. His most prominent trait is his magnificent golden yellow eyes that seems to flicker with glowing golden yellow flames when he exerts and manipulates his spiritual pressure or activates his Shikai. He is considered to be extremely popular with the women of Seireitei because of handsome appearance and the enticing shroud of mystery that surrounds him. In terms of of his attire he is completely unique. He doesn't wear the standard Shinigami uniform, called Shihakushō (死覇装, Literally meaning "Garment of Dead Souls") that usually consist of a white shitagi, a black kosode, a black hakama, a white hakama-himo, white tabi, and waraji. His shihakushō is different because it has a mainland influence, opposed to the customary Japanese clothing of Seireitei. He wears a dark navy blue top with light lavender edging, long bell sleeves that allow him to hide his hands if it gets cold, a pauldron on his right shoulder that greatly resembles a demonic Komainu and small plate of samurai armor on his abdomens. On his waist is a large dark crimson red cloth that hangs halfway up his stomach to slightly above his knees on the front-side of it and all the way to them on the back-side. The cloth is held to his waist by a long violet sash the folds in the front, allowing it to hang in between of his legs. His hakama a dark reddish brown color and is shortened to resemble long shorts, like Senji Ryakketsu's pair. He wears black flat pointed knee-high boots (instead of sandals), also reminiscent of Mainland influence and match his black arm guards. Personality Tenson is portrayed as mysterious, kindhearted and calm man from a foreign land. It sometimes seems to other people that he trying to hide his true self, shown when sometimes speaks about his past and in a flashback where he was a compassionate poet who was also a very patriotic soldier in his homeland's military forces. He is a very polite and soft-spoken intellectual, rarely raising his tone of voice and often addresses people by their given name and honorifics if needed. He stills shows to be compassion and sympathetic through his kind attitude and gestures. Due to his status in Seireitei, he is very polite and indifferent or better put as lenient with some situations and people in hopes of not upsetting anyone. He has repeatedly shown to be extremely serene and calm, seemingly to be always to be in peace in his state of mind. He rarely get angry or surprised by the actions of others no matter how drastic or stupid they are, shown how he can deal with the crazy antics of the other members of Oniwabanshū and when one of his opponents forcibly absorbed the own spiritual power of their allies against their own will. Tenson has shown to have a impressive level of intelligence, and iss shown to be very wise, something even his peers and people with a higher rank and age acknowledge. He is exceedingly sharp and observant to any situation at hand. He also displays great intuition, as he is almost never deceived by manipulative individuals. This intelligence could also be seen through his immense foresight. He is also greatly considered across the land as a person who is truly profound and has a great depth of understanding of other things that is only rivaled by Senji Ryakketsu and the wisest of people. This mostly derives from his interest in philosophies and his writing of poetry. He is a technical pacifist, as he does not actively involves himself into violent combat unless its a sparring match, self-defense or he needs to do it to preserve peace through the use of it. He tries to avoid battle through persuasion if possible and if not he will try to incapacitate his opponent unless he truly needs to kill them. Synopsis Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power *'Reiryoku Manipulation' Zanpakutō Kin'yō Wakashū (金葉和歌集; Literally meaning "Collection of Golden Leaves") is the name of Tenson's Zanpakutō. Trivia Category:King Cartman